MU2K14:Quasar
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Wendell Vaughn aka Qausar battles a new threat that could threaten the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

QUASAR #1

_By:Ben Blackwood_

Wendell Vaughn also known to the Universe as its protector Quasar,views the planet ponders to himself just how much life has changed from his days as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He remembers the day he first put on the Quantum Bands to meeting Eon the person responsible for creating the bands. Quasar continues to remember until he finally flies off towards near Earth he just admires the blue planet.

Quasar: No place like home I wonder how everyone is since the last time the Annihilators and I were here. (**Note*Read the mini Annihilators EarthFall)**

Since then things have changed well... Wendell time to see what's going on.

Quasar flies down into Earth atmosphere and is greeted by a friend of his.

Quasar: Bill?

Beta Ray Bill: Ah...Quasar my friend it is good to see you.

Quasar: You too Bill but how did you know I was coming?

Beta Ray Bill: That would be my ship Skuttlebutt. So what brings back home my friend.

Quasar: Honestly,just a little homesick you have know idea what that feels like Bill (hits himself) Oh Bill I'm sorry that came out wrong.

Beta Ray Bill: No need to apologize my friend but come let us rejoice somewhere else.

Quasar: Lead the way.

The two heroes fly east until passing a certain fly over Manhattan and finally reach Avengers Tower where they are greeted by Jarvis.

Jarvis: Welcome back Master Bill,oh my it a pleasure to see you it has been sometime.

Quasar: Jarvis nice to see you too. Bill you're an Avenger now!

Beta Ray Bill: Indeed a lot has changed Quasar.

Bill explains as much as possible to Quasar,he absorbs all the info Bill tells him.

Quasar: That is quite a lot information Bill. So Phil Coulson the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D incredible I remember him being the quiet one but always welcomed you with a smile. I think I'll go pay him a visit. The Helicarrier still hovers over the city,Bill?

Beta Ray Bill: Indeed.

Quasar: Well Bill I should go you take care of yourself. You too Jarvis tell the other Avengers I said hello.

Jarvis: I shall deliver your message.

Beta Ray Bill: Take care.

Quasar ascends upwards from the island of Manhattan until he spots the familiar flying craft. Quasar takes a deep breath he descends onto the Helicarrier,agents come out armed however not at him he sees a well dressed man appear smiling.

Phil Coulson: Good to see you or should I call you Quasar.

Quasar: I can't believe it Phil Coulson leads S.H.I.E.L.D I'm sorry about Agent Hill.

Phil Coulson: We all are so what brings you home?

Quasar: Actually...just homesick.

Phil Coulson:*laughing* I see .

Soon Quasar notices a group unlike any agents.

Quasar:*pointing* What agents were they?

Phil Coulson:That was S.T.A.R.S they all are agents. We restarted the superhuman division. The same division you were apart of once.

Quasar: Interesting so where's Nick Fury now?

Phil Coulson: Still alive if that's what you mean anything else classified.

Quasar: Well I see not everything has changed.

Quasar and Coulson chatted for several hours. Quasar was able to meet the members of S.T.A.R.S. He talked to many other agents about the different aliens he's worked with or met in his travels. Though Quasar enjoyed his time back home he knew he couldn't stay.

Quasar: Well Director Coulson I must be going.

Phil Coulson: Back to space?

Quasar: Yeah...Earth doesn't need me. I belong *pointing up* out there doing what

I do protecting the universe. I wish you nothing but the best.

Phil Coulson: Same to you Wendell.

The two shake hands ,Quasar then takes off. He leaves Earth's atmosphere takes one last look at Earth and flies off into the blackest of space. Quasar just ponders to himself it felt good to visit his home planet,however his joy would turn into a nightmare just as he passed Jupiter a small fleet of warships attack him.

Quasar: What in the world!

Quasar easily deflects most of the attacks. He couldn't recognizes the warships he pondered could they be Kree,Badoon,Sh'iar. All Quasar knew this was an attack and its time to put up or shut up.

Quasar: This comes to an end right now!

Like torpedo Quasar plows through each warship with such force many of the warships lose control and crash into each other. Quasar could see escape pods deploy from the wrecked ships until there was but one,but instead of destroying this ship he fires a beam of energy from his Quantum bands at the ship just enough to breach the haul. Once inside his able to easily handle the crew hand to hand. There was only two remaining a soldier and what seemed to be the captain. The soldier stood his guard ready to fire his gun.

Quasar:*annoyed* Listen! You really want to do this have you not seen what I did you're ships? Now you have to options (A) You fire your weapon it only annoys me more and I knock your ass out. (B) You put the weapon down and run to the escape pods. What's it gonna be friend?

The soldier fires his weapons at Quasar it does nothing to him, he just walks up to the soldier grabs his gun and rips it apart like it was paper. The soldier pull out a strange jagged blade Quasar melts it like butter he follows up with a huge right hook. The soldier falls to his knees and collapses.

Quasar: You're the last one start talking!

The captain removes his helmet. He had three eyes very pale scaly skin,his eyes black and red with long brownish hair. Quasar still could not recognize the captain's race.

The Captain: So I just witnessed the power of the great Quasar very impressive.

Quasar: Not here to impress you why did you attack me? I want answers!

The Captain: Such power where did you get it?

Quasar *grabbing the captain* Who are you? Answer me!

The captain just laughs at Quasar.

Quasar: Alright you three eyed piece of sh...

The Captain: *chewing of something* You want to know why my fleet attack you will know soon Quasar.

Quasar: That's not good enough I wants answers now! You hear me?

The captain continues to laugh until some black liquid poured out of his mouth. The laughter stopped and the captain was dead.

Quasar: What the hell? Dammit!

?: *telepathically* Quasar.

Quasar: Who's there?

?:It is I Quasar... Epoch

Quasar: Epoch? It has been a long time.

Epoch: Yes it has are busy Quasar?

Quasar: I wasn't at the moment now with no answers to what just happened to me I'm free.

Epoch: Perhaps I can help can we meet?

Quasar: Where?

Epoch: I'll guide you telepathically.

Quasar: Fine lead the way.

Quasar exits the warship and heads off with help from Epoch. However unknown to Quasar he was being monitored by another fleet of same warships from a distance.

?:Captain Borax did his job very well the tracer he planted on the mighty Quasar will help find the source of his great power.

Soldier: But my lord what if he finds the tracer?

?:He must not ...I Lord Maladar will have the source of Quasar's power and my empire will be all powerful.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**QUASAR #2 **

**By: Ben Blackwood**

**Last Time….**

Quasar returned home to Earth he caught up with old friends as well as new friends including meeting the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Phil Coulson. As he return back to space he suddenly attacked Quasar easily handles his opposition having come face to face with his attackers Quasar receives a message from Epoch the daughter of Eon the being who created the quantum bands.

**3,000 light years away from Earth**

Quasar: *telepathically speaking* So Ep it's been sometime where are you?

Epoch: Yes it has I'm not far now Wendell. This should be no more than a small feat for you,Quasar.

Quasar: True so how have you been,Ep?

Epoch: Peaceful? But I've kept my eye on you. I can sense you're closer.

Quasar: Really? All I see is endless space.

Quasar continues to fly being guided by Epoch through asteroid fields. He starts to ponder why would Epoch ask for him. As he continued to ponder little did he know he was being tailed by Lord Maladar and his legions.

Lord Maladar: I am shocked he hasn't detect our tracker.

Soldier: I to wonder to my Lord. Who do you think she's speaking to?

Lord Maladar: He called her Epoch. Could she be the source of his powers? Continue to follow but fall back a few clicks.

Soldier: Yes my lord.

Meanwhile,far ahead of Lord Maladar Quasar continues to be guided by Epoch.

Quasar: Ep am I there yet.

Epoch: You are so impatient Wendell I forget our all Earthers like you? But, yes you may stop now.

Quasar soon stop and and looks and suddenly a planet appears almost out of know where. He flies down to the planet he enters the atmosphere and see lush rainforest. Quasar sees beautiful waterfalls open plains as well.

Quasar: This reminds me of the Amazon,Epoch where are you?

Epoch: Look up.

Quasar looks up and see nothing.

Quasar: Are playing with me?

Epoch: I am look down.

Quasar looks down and in a open field he sees a young brunette woman waving at him. He descends upon the woman along with her long brunette hair her eyes were completely white.

Quasar: Hello I'm looking for someone she very big.

The woman just laughs at Quasar's statement. She walks up to Quasar and hugs him.

Epoch: Hello Wendell.

Quasar: Epoch?

Epoch: Yes,it is

Quasar: *confused* Wait you're suppose to be huge like your father. Not looking so...so...extremely hot.

Epoch: I do not feel hot.

Quasar: On my planet it means attractive.

Epoch: Oh so I'm hot. Interesting,but I figured I change my appearance I can see you approve from my original form.

Quasar: I do but I'm so what your father I did raise you after your father died. So why the summoning,Ep?

Epoch:Still calling that I see, I wanted to see you it's been too along and after everything that has happened.

Quasar: I'm well as can be Ep it's just..

Epoch: Say no more I know you need more help Wendell.

Quasar: Ep we've been through this before the power of the quantum bands are just too dangerous give to just anyone. I was your father's choice and I've done all I can't to protect the universe.

Epoch: Which is why you need help you were my father's choice. I am the Keeper of Cosmic Awareness and I know you need help your allies are impressive but they are not like you. The universe needs more protectors that is what I'm here for.

Quasar: So you become what? The new Galactus creating more like me!

Epoch: Wendell something is wrong tell me,please.

Quasar: I was attacked by a group I confronted my attackers. I never saw them before.

Epoch: Describe them please.

Quasar: Well they had pale scaly skin,brown hair,three eyes when where black and red.

Epoch: Interesting you my dear Quasar encountered the race known as Trirailians.

Quasar: Trirailians?

Epoch: The occupy two planets in Planets Geia and are lead by Lord Maladar.

Quasar: I didn't encounter him. By the way what planet is this?

Epoch: This is Flora,it's hard to see as this light of the sun shines so bright off the clear rivers and lakes.

As Quasar and Epoch continue to chat they suddenly look up,both seem to be aware of something.

Epoch: Wendell?

Quasar: I know I feel it too we have company.

At that moment ships descend upon the two. Quasar quickly recognizes the ships.

Quasar: It's them the Trirailians but how? Nevermind Ep get out of here!

Epoch: No Wendell,I'm staying by your side. I'll am as you humans has I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine I assure you that much.

Quasar: Fine just stay on your guard. Which should be no problem for you.

One ship hovers closer to Quasar and Epoch and a image appears in the form of the leader of the Trirailians,Lord Maladar.

Lord Maladar: Greetings Quasar I am Lord Maladar. So legend is true I am impress such power. I saw what you did to Captain Borax's legion. I must ask you where did you receive that power and where can I retain it?

Quasar: Your Captain Borax died buy his own hand I didn't kill him. I received the quantum bands from the being known as Eon but he's dead.

Lord Maladar: Dead! Perhaps you companion knows another way.

Epoch: Did you not hear my father is dead. I would never give someone like you the power of the quantum bands. I am very aware of who you are I know you rule your people with an iron fist. You murdered the previous leader just to gain power. You are a vile example of the Trirailian race.

Lord Malador: You dare! You will regret that no one talks to me that way. Open fire kill them and bring me the quantum bands!

The war ships begin to open fire on the two but Quasar forms a shield around he and Epoch.

Epoch: I see you have not lost you sense of style.

Quasar: Not the time! Time to go on a little offense!

Epoch: Go I'll be fine.

Quasar erupts in the battle.

Quasar: You guys leave me no choice!

Two warship fire lasers at Quasar they hit him directly but does nothing to the quantum energy hero. As battle when on ground troops were deployed they try to attack Epoch however she easily puts them asleep telepathically.

Epoch: Sweet dreams

Quasar: Ep are you alright?

Epoch: You're taking too long do you want me to help?

Quasar: Does it look like I need help?

The remain ship continue their attacks on Quasar. He constructs to giant spears and fires them at the last to ships. The ships explode and the sky rains the fallen ships. Lord Maladar and the rest of his men watch from afar.

Lord Maladar: Such power I want it .

Suddenly Lord Maladar's advisor approaches him.

Advisor: My Lord this is not wise Quasar has already depleted our forces enough my lord and your guest is get very impatient

Lord Maladar: I see no use send for troops at us. To fight a God it will take a God.

MEANWHILE BACK ON FLORA

Quasar: I'm really starting to hate Trirailians.

Epoch: We should go Wendell.

Quasar: Agreed,but where?

Epoch: Just follow me no questions

Quasar: Deal Ep lead the way.

Quasar and Epoch fly off Planet Flora at light speeds However, the tracer the Trirailian Captain Borax placed on Quasar still advertises his location.

**BACK ON LORD MALADAR'S SHIP**

Advisor: Quasar and his companion have departed at light speeds my lord.

Lord Maladar: Is the tracers active?

Advisor: Yes even at the speeds they are traveling we can still find them.

Lord Maladar: Excellent now leave me while I handle our guest.

Maladar enters his quarters and approaches his guest.

Lord Maladar: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.

?: Say your peace Trirailian.

Lord Maladar: Very well. I request your assistance for a great task.

?: And that is?

Lord Maladar: You saw who my fleet was battling did you not?

?: I did.

Lord Maladar: Well I want his power and I believe Epoch the female is the key bring them to me and you can name your reward.

?: Name my reward,this interests me.

Lord Maladar: So we have a deal this should be fairly easy for you.

?: Easy. No. This will be fun for me Terrax the Tamer!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
